Loving a Certain Someone
by black-thief
Summary: Written in Eriol’s POV. Since he arrived at Japan, he’d been admiring a certain someone from afar. He left Japan 6 years ago without saying his feelings for that one and he suddenly bumps into that someone… note: I suck at summaries. ET, one-shot pl


Loving a Certain Someone

One-shot

*all disclaimers applied*

Summary: Written in Eriol's POV. Since he arrived at Japan, he'd been admiring a certain someone from afar. He left Japan 6 years ago without saying his feelings for that one and he suddenly bumps into that someone… note: I suck at summaries. ET, one-shot please RR

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

          While walking in front of the park, I was thinking about the regret of not telling your feelings. The certain amethyst girl always haunted me in my dreams. I feel empty without seeing the pale girl who always smiles and admires her he best friend. Yes, Tomoyo Daidouji, the girl I loved since I came to Japan but didn't tell it…

          My thoughts about Tomoyo were flashing in my mind. Then I bumped into someone and we both fell down causing my glass to fall off too. I searched for my glasses using my hand and luckily found it fast. I faced the one I knocked off and my vision was all blurry so I wore my glasses and the person came to focus.

          There I saw a pale girl wearing a blue turtle neck and was wearing a jacket with that. She has long raven hair and was rubbing her back and muttering some 'ouches' and 'that hurt'. Her eyes were closed and I stood up and offered a hand.

          "Daijoubu deska? Gomenasai," I apologized. What am I thinking… apologizing in Japanese while I am in England. 

          The girl clasped her hands to mine and I started to help her up. She now opened her eyes and smiled at me. She had amethyst eyes… just like Tomoyo. "Hai! Watashiwa Daijoubu… wait a minute. Japanese?" her sweet voice told me as my eyes widen.

          The voice is it really her? So I looked at her and she looked like the Tomoyo I knew but only more beautiful and mature looking. "T-tomoyo Da-daidouji?" I stammered but still said in an asking way.

          She smiled again and replied back in the sweetest voice I've ever heard, "Hai…"

          I felt that my eyes were filled with tears as I look at the girl that I still love with all my heart and I said to her, "Daidouji-san, it's me."

          She thought for a second and replied back, "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

          Yes, she still remembers me! I smiled at her and I said eagerly, "Long time no see! Want to go and sit down?"

          She nodded and replied, "Let's go and sit over there." She pointed at the swings in the park and said, "I've never sat on the swings since I was twelve."

          Sure, anything to please my Tomoyo. "Sure," I replied back as I walked to the swings as she was walking besides me. 

          I sat down at the first one while she sat on the second swing. She then began swinging slowly by using her legs. I just sat there and stopped staring at her. I looked at my foot and asked, "How are you?"

          That's a very stupid question but she still answered, "I'm fine. Don't worry about what happened awhile ago. It was already history."

          And then I began to feel blood rising to my cheeks so I bowed my head so she won't notice. Now I know how Syaoran felt. "How's Sakura-san and Li-kun?" I chocked now but still said without stammering.

          "Sakura-chan became very beautiful and boys wanted to be her boyfriend," she replied back, "But she still cares for Li-kun. She's fine and Li-kun is at Hong Kong. I don't hear much from him. I thought Sakura was writing to you…"

          That was right. She was writing to me when I left. I have to make an excuse. "Just want to make sure by asking someone in person."

          Now there was an awkward silence between us and my checks are really hot now. My heart beat faster than usual and I can't find some words to say. But I still said in the stupidest way I've every heard, "D-do… y-you… ha… have a bo… b-boyfriend?"

          Then I heard the swings stopped and she replied back in a rather silent way, "No."

          Then I looked up and my heart filled with joy and I asked, "W-why… y-ou're so beautiful?"

          Stupid me again but she replied, "Many boys already courted me and asking me out for dates but none of them like me for what I am and not for money or looks. When I face them I see money signs on their eyes and some are malicious looks."

          She wasn't beautiful but also very smart and gentle. How could anyone like her for money? Then I heard her ask, "You… do you have a girlfriend?"

          "No," I replied in a monotone. She's the only one for me.

          "How about Ms. Mizuki," she asked as my eyes widen, "Both of you… are you know… like that when you left Japan."

          Yes, Kaho… she's only a tool to help me forget about Tomoyo. And she still loved Touya with all her heart. How could anyone love her if she loves someone else…

          "Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked in a worried voice as I saw in the corner of my eye that she was looking at me, "I won't ask further if that's what you want…"

          I shook my head and answered, "She loved Touya. And I really didn't like her…"

          "Demo…"

          I looked at her and saw a silver bracelet on her wrist and a stared at it and she seems to notice that too and said, "My mother gave it to me. She said that never to take it off if nobody gave me a bracelet that was given by the one I love"

          I remembered the bracelet I bought 6 years ago before I left. I was supposed to give it to her but never found the courage. I always bring it with me just in case. "How long are you planning to stay?" I asked as I took a peak at the bracelet inside my pocket.

          She giggled and I looked at her and she stopped. "Gomen… I just remembered something. I don't know how long I'm going to stay here but until my mother finishes business here," she answered.

          I looked at the ground again and thought. I guess she's not staying for long… 

          "And I we need to be here for the interview results," she continued.

          "Interview?" I asked.

          "Interview for my college since the college that I go to recommended me here so they bought tickets for me and so I went on with the interview," she explained, "And if I'm accepted… my mother said to think about it first and we still need to go back to inform my former school."

          I smiled to myself and I said, "Then if you're accepted… you'll stay here…"

          "Maybe," she replied back, "I still have to think… I guess I took the interview because my mother and I went here for business."

          "Then would you mind staying for dinner at my home?" I asked again, "You could invite your mother with you."

          "Thanks," she replied back, "But I'd better call her."

          She grabbed her phone and calls someone. "Mother, do you want to stay for dinner with me and Hiiragizawa-kun?" I overheard.

          Then I looked at the clouds and sighed. How could I tell her if I don't have the courage?

          "My mother said yes," she said to me as she put the phone down, "She said to meet her here."

          "That's great," I replied back with joy in my heart. "In what university or college did you take your interview?" I asked and hoping we had the same answer.

          "Let me see… the University of Great Minds in England," she replied back as my smile grew even bigger.

          "That's my school to," I replied back, "I guess we would be in the same school when you accept it."

          She nodded with a smile in her face. Then a car horn beeped and we looked at the car and it was Mrs. Daidouji waving at us. Tomoyo waved back and stood up and said to me, "Let's go. We don't know where your home is so if you know how to drive…"

          I stood up and said, "Ok, I'll drive. Luckily I have a license." 

          So we went to my abode and I'm driving the car. "Tomoyo, would you like to introduce me to your friend?" Mrs. Daidouji said as she looked at me.

          "Mother, he's Hiiragizawa Eriol," Tomoyo said, "My classmate when I was in grade five."

          "Nice to meet you," Mrs. Daidouji said.

          "Nice to meet you too," I replied back

          "You're lucky that Tomoyo went with you because she never goes with a guy," Mrs. Daidouji said as I started to feel blood in my cheeks again and cause me to clutch on the wheel tighter.

          "Mother! Stop it!" Tomoyo protested, "Hiiragizawa-kun is only my friend… right?"

          That phrase broke my heart and silently replied, "Right… friends."

          Then we arrived at my home. Nakuru opened the gate for me and I parked the car. Then I got off and Mrs. Daidouji and Tomoyo followed. "Here we are."

          Tomoyo looked around and said, "Your home is really beautiful… not to mention big."

          "Um… yes… thank you," I said as Nakuru approached us.

          "Master Eriol, I don't remember you bringing a car," Nakuru said. Then she looked at my company and her eyes glittered and exclaimed, "Mistress Tomoyo!"

          "Mistress? Nakuru-san," Tomoyo said as she was being hugged by Nakuru.

          How on earth Ruby Moon did call Tomoyo mistress? "Nakuru… did you eat the sugar again?" I asked the moon guardian

          She stopped hugging Tomoyo and said, "No. I didn't eat sugar. I'll know you'll be angry… especially when Suppi-chan eats it with me."

          "Okay… let's go inside," I said as I opened the door and lead them to the living room. "Stay here while we go and prepare dinner." I said as I left the living room and went to the kitchen.

          "Nakuru… why are you calling Daidouji-san… mistress?" I asked as I wore an apron and started looking for utensils.

            Nakuru smiled at me like she was a cat and said, "Master Eriol cares for Mistress Tomoyo… right?"

          My eyes widen and replied, "Y-yes but how did you"

          She smile again as I felt my cheeks so hot again. "I just know. And you're blushing like crazy," Nakuru said as she pointed at my face.

          "I never blush!" I protested as my cheeks became hotter. Stop blushing Eriol! Stop it now or your moon guardian will tease you! 

          "Right… whatever you say," Nakuru said still wearing that smile. "What are we going to cook?" Nakuru asked.

          "Just leave it to me," I replied back.

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

          After an hour or so, Nakuru and I fixed that table and laid the cooked food. "I'm sure Mistress Tomoyo will love your cooking," Nakuru said with her cheerful way.

          "I'd better call them," I said as I left the dinning room and went to the living room. I'd better get away from Nakuru for awhile. Then I arrived at the living room and said, "Dinner's ready…"

          The two ladies stood up and approached me. "Hiiragizawa-kun, arigato for inviting us," Tomoyo said as she smiled at me.

          My cheeks began hot again and nervously replied, "You're w-welcome. Follow me to the dinning room."

          Then we arrived at the dinning room and I sat down at the head chair. "Enjoy as much as you want," I said as Nakuru popped out of nowhere.

          "You'll gonna love Master Eriol's cooking," Nakuru joyfully said. As I slapped my hand on my forehead

          "You cooked this?" Mrs. Daidouji asked.

          I nodded slowly and Tomoyo said, "This would be delicious! Hiiragizawa-kun's cooking is really good."

          Then we all finished eating and Tomoyo said, "That was very delicious!"

          Mrs. Daidouji nodded and said, "I would like to eat it everyday."

          I smiled and said, "Arigato."

          I stood up and went to Nakuru. "Nakuru, you better behave," I whispered.

          "Yup!" She answered back.

          "Anou… Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said as she approached us.

          "H-hai," I stammered, "W-what is it D-daidouji-san?"

          "Anou… the results came and I was accepted," she said as she played with her fingers. 

          "That's great," I said with a smile.

          "And… we need to… go back," she nervously said as she avoided my gaze, "You already know about that… right?"

          I nodded slowly and chocked, "When are you leaving?"

          "Tomorrow," she said, "Anou… we better get going and pack. See… you soon."

          She left and Mrs. Daidouji looked at me with worried eyes. "I know that you like my daughter," she said, "We're leaving at 10:00 in the morning so tell her what you feel or she'll never go back here again."

          Mrs. Daidouji stood up and turned away. She was right. The change of saying my feelings came and I didn't manage to tell it to her again. "Anou… Mrs. Daidouji," I said that caused her to stop walking, "Arigato gozaimas."

          "You're welcome," she replied back as she went outside and entered the car. I hurried to the window to take a glance on them and Tomoyo looked very depressed or something like that. Then they left.

          "Master Eriol," Nakuru said to me.

          "I'm alright," I replied back to Nakuru before she'll say something again, "Good night." 

          I went to my room and locked the door. I sat down and think. How am I going to tell her that I… love her? More than anything… more than myself… my head was staring to hurt. How can I tell her? I took out the bracelet. It was a silver bracelet with stars, moons and one sun. The sun had little amethyst stones in it and sparkled at the light. The bracelet on Tomoyo's hand was even more beautiful than this one.

         I sighed and removed my glasses. "How," I mumbled, "how… am I going to tell?" I lie down and fell asleep.

          The next day, I woke up at 9:39 am. I changed into a black turtle neck and pocketed the bracelet that I was holding during my sleep. Then I took my glasses and wore them as I went down the stairs.

          "Ohayou!" Nakuru greeted me, "What do you want for breakfast?"

          I shook my head as I went outside and drove my car. I drove it to the airport and hoping that Tomoyo was there. I arrived at the airport and only few people were there. I parked the car and got off.

          And then I went inside to see if Tomoyo was still there. Where are you? And then I saw the raven haired gal that I loved. "Tomoyo!" I shouted as I ran towards her, "Please! Don't go!"

          The raven haired girl stopped walking and looked at me with surprised eyes. "Hiiragizawa-kun? What are you doing here?"

          I smiled at her and took out something from my pocket. I held her hand and gave the bracelet to her. 

          Her eyes widen as she saw the bracelet and I said, "Tomoyo… I…"

          And then I started wrapping my arms around her and rested my head on her soft hair. "Tomoyo… I… wanted to say this to you for six years… I love you…"

          I hugged her even tighter and said, "I love you for six years and still loving you more. I can't stand you being away from me… now that I saw you again after all those years of yearning."

          I felt tears in my eyes and said, "Please… don't go."

          I stopped hugging her and looked at her as she stared at the bracelet. Then she looked at me and smiled, "Hii…"

          I placed my finger on her lips and said, "Don't call me Hiiragisawa… just Eriol…"

          "Eriol-kun," she said, "I don't know what to say. But… I'm waiting for this day for a long time. Eriol… I… I'm going to stay."

          Then she removed her mother's bracelet and wore mine. My eyes grew wide but also happy and said, "You don't know how much you made me happy."

          Then I cupped her chin and drove her closer to me. Then our lips were know pressed on each other as I hugged her and she placed her arms around my neck. The kiss deepens and our tongues now meet. I've never felt this happy. Inside I feel very warm and contented.

          Our lips parted and I hugged her and whispered, "I love you… Tomoyo."

          She hugged me back and replied, "Same here… Eriol"

|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|

Finished

A/n: the story is finished! How did you like it? It seems very fast paced but please review!


End file.
